


Lipstick challenge: sakuino version

by tothemovies (jarofactonbell)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, kiss kiss fall in love as BGM, makeup youtubers AU, they're richer and prettier than you, we stan loving girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: Ino shoves her bodily aside, and smiles winningly at the camera. "Okay, anyways, so, we realised that Valentines' coming, and as your guardian makeup hoarding goblins, we have to do a guide of which lipstick you can wear out to a date so that when a kiss come at you from nowhere, you don't have to shove your date aside and go 'Hang on, my lipstick comes off if you touch it, let me just get rid of it first, and then we can kiss'."





	Lipstick challenge: sakuino version

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a baozihana video and I HAD TO  
> references: [video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nELtPQTGMd8) and [video there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_kNyeRYZ5s)
> 
> me: knows nothing about makeup  
> me: i have to do it for the Gays  
> me, after three makeup tutorials, still doesn't know shit: I KNOW WHAT A LIP LINE I S

The lights are ready, the cameras set. Sakura carefully tucks the mic away where it won't come springing out behind the recording camera and smack her in the eye - it had happened, and while she was able to cover it up with excessive smoky eye makeup for the rest of the week, wearing the war stories hadn't been nice because she has awful friends and an even meaner girlfriend.

"It's seriously so secured, Sakura," Ino, from her secret corner of hoarded makeup goods, whispers conspiratorially, to emulate the Voice from the Void. "How are we gonna dismantle all of that when we're done recording?"

Sakura is just making sure. She's not risking another bout of ridicule from Sai and Kiba. "I'll figure it out!"

"Gosh," Ino rises, leaning over to fix the web of wires Sakura constructed to hold away the mic. "If you're so worried, sit away from it, and just scream at it when you're recording. I'll sit near it in the case that it might possibly hit one of us in the face."

Sakura seriously  _swoons_ at this gesture of obvious gallantry in the face of her. Ino is risking her literal face to accommodate to Sakura's fussing, the suggestion more mundane and routine than what she was expecting - and she wasn't expecting anything. More nagging, maybe, but not this.

"You spoil me too much, darling," she puckers her lips, gold-tinted from her earlier makeup, and Ino blinks, buffering in real life, just staring at her mouth.

Ino may have graduated her psychology course with  _cuma laude_ credentials, but occasionally she misses out on painfully obvious attempts of flirtation playing out right in front of her face. Like right now. Because Sakura is clearly baiting her in, pulling the line, and Ino is just wondering whether she is showing her her newest shade of lipstick. Tragic. Truly a stupid gay trait.

"It looks," Ino peeks out a thumb, cleaning the lip line that smears when Sakura was biting her lip, trying to wrangle the equipment into a state of non-imminent danger to her and her girlfriend. "A bit sticky and oily. Which brand is this?"

"Just something Shizune slipped me when I was at the hospital," she shrugs, pouting even harder. "Do I look bad in it?"

Ino honest to Sakura's hair  _stutters._ "Uh. No. You look...you look great. Brilliant. In fact, why don't we start filming now?"

Sakura only cackles at her when she trips over her own heels and almost goes careening, face first, into their carpet.

 

Cameras are spinning, lights are ready. And - action!

"Hey fellas," Ino winks into the camera, "it's us, we're back again with another video!"

They pause for a perfunctory clap, bumping each other in the shoulder, Sakura spilling all over the back of her chair as she drapes herself bodily behind and around Ino. The blonde keeps on talking, as if this is a normal occurrence.

It is. Everyone who watches their channel knows that. It's the basis of all their videos. It is the selling charm. The cherry on top. The  _piece de la resistance_ on all of their content. They do well because they're two pretty girls who film makeup tutorials and vlogs outside of their distinguished med school courses and bicker like an old married couple. It's that domesticity that sells.

"Sorry we've been MIA for ages," Sakura sits back up, drawling. "Med school's been sniping me across the face and calling me stupid."

Ino's response is immediate. "I thought that was a you thing, you know, smacking people across the face and screaming at them." 

Sakura's response is also immediate. She pinches the blonde's elbow without any warning or preamble, all the while smiling serenely at the camera. No doubt that's going to bite her back in the facelater on when Ino will throw her over the shoulder and supplant her to the judo mat, but that's literally later, so she can be the troublemaker now and just cope the damage later.

Ino shoves her bodily aside, and smiles winningly at the camera. "Okay, anyways, so, we realised that Valentines' coming, and as your guardian makeup hoarding goblins, we have to do a guide of which lipstick you can wear out to a date so that when a kiss come at you from nowhere, you don't have to shove your date aside and go 'Hang on, my lipstick comes off if you touch it, let me just get rid of it first, and then we can kiss'."

Sakura hacks out a loud and ugly laugh because 1. it had happened between the two of them - she herself was the perpetrator. Ino had not been very pleased. 

"Guilty," she raises a cheeky hand. "And also I'm a broke kid. I'm financing my own grad school funds. I don't have the money to buy long lasting lipstick, so we just have to go with what I had."

"You didn't need to stop me to wipe it off," Ino whines, pulling at her cheek.

"Ow, ow, come on, I said sorry. We both have to look good and that lipstick would have ruined our makeup, so I did the mature thing and told you to wait, otherwise there would be smudges everywhere, and we would look like clowns," she reasons, as Ino almost breaks her back throwing herself back on her chair -

"But I am a clown! Inside! The makeup needs to reflect who I am inside! I just want some love! Let me kiss you, you stupidly perfect thing!"

Sakura doesn't even bother with fighting Ino clambering all over her and kissing her all over her face. It seems a good reciprocation of that out of the blue confession - it's utterly simple, straightforward, yet it is so Big. Ino, who had been seen fist fighting people at the local Sephora, near the blush section, for the newest Fenty shade that complements her eye makeup,  _that_ Ino just said  _It's okay if my makeup is ruined, if I get to kiss you._

That's _so_ gay.

"You're so gay," Sakura laughs, continuing with their script. "And while she's hanging off me like a koala, _stealing my job_ , thanks, Yamanaka, I've got a bag full of goodies. We're keeping today's video comprehensive, so we won't get to test everything out, because like a smart and sensible person, I've got at least two colours of every brand I buy, depending on my mood. We're testing only one colour on camera today - and because it's the same brand, when you go out to buy this lipstick, you can expect the quality of the other colours of the same product to have the same quality."

"We've got a mixture of local and international brands -" Ino begins, unpacking the bag, taking out a handful of lipstick all at once.

"What she meant is," Sakura butts in, turning to nosily mock her girlfriend. "She has her collection of Korean lipstick and I've got my cheap pharmacist lip gloss."

"I wear local stuff too!" Ino gasps back, smacking her lightly on the back of her hand. "Hands off my Etude House lip glaze then, bald forehead."

"Are we throwing out pet names now, Peppa? Are we stooping that low, dear swine of my heart?" She covers her mouth with the back of her free hand, keeping an intimate closeness with Ino still, because this isn't enough to bruise her - not when med school had been smacking her around even more than this. 

Plus it's so nice to just sit down, exchange banter with Ino and test on pretty makeup on her probably dying skin. She doesn't have time for her 8 step skin care routine when she works around the clock, study all the time and barely has time to shower, eat and sleep. When the long weekend finally arrived, she cried as Ino wrangled a face mask onto her skin. It's like the first rainfall onto a drought-inflicted area after twenty long years, and her pores were all like  _Thank you for your service._

"I'm going to ban all of the pig related words that escape your mouth, baldie," Ino squints playfully, and spreads out a wide array of lipsticks. "Like she said, we're only testing about...maybe four each? So that's eight in total - eight lipsticks. We're not wearing any lip products ourselves, for the complete experience, and none of these products are sponsored. Some of us will talk like we are sponsored because Sakura just like to practise for her potential pitch to become Estee Lauder's Instagram ambassador for their complete eyeshadow range."

Sakura smacks her in the shoulder. "But their eyeshadow is really nice."

"Baby," Ino holds out a smooth and manicured hand, directly imported from those nail posters, with all the touch ups and Photoshopped bits added on, "tell me about it."

"Stop yapping on so much," Sakura bodily bumps Ino aside. "So I've got my local brand first, it's a line of Lotus-themed aesthetic makeup that Shizune-san created and commercialised. It's called Immortal Four - so we got a lotus, water lily, what is this, it's a water plant, but I've got no idea, and some mangroves."

She shows the camera a closer look at the lipstick tubes, pressed snugly against the palm of her callused palm. "I'm feeling like Imperial Water Lilies, so I'm going with that."

Swiping all of the colours briefly on her arm, she shows it to the camera, as she begins to put on the salmon-like tube of lipstick across her puckered lips. Ino busies herself with chattering idly to the camera, knowing full well that people are going to flood their shared social media accounts when this video is edited and thrown out to Youtube. It's a delayed conversation, the pace at which they are happy to accept, with the way studies and work are throwing them to the ground, they just need a two days delay in which they don't need to talk, they only need to react later.

There is a muted golden glow, slathered across her lips. She touches both lips together, squinting into the camera as she shuffles closer. It looks good. It complements her hair. Ino bumps into her, rubbing shoulder, a silent show of appreciation for the rare lipstick that does bring out her hair instead of clashing horribly with it and her natural blush. 

Sakura is going to buy all of Shizune's lipstick line. 

"Ino, Ino," she pokes her girl. "Turn this way. Test it out on me."

Ino's chortling laugh reverberates thickly against the mic, some horrible screeching feedback bouncing back against them, as Sakura puckers her lips and presses them tight against Ino's. Everything feels alright, nothing is peeling off yet, plus she can taste sweet mungbeans on the purse of Ino's top lip.

They pull apart, and she flashes a thumb up to the camera.

"It feels alright! Nothing should be coming up, but let's just check on Ino first," she turns and lifts up a fair chin, turning Ino's face this way and that. "No smudges too," a thumb brushes the corner of a stray lip line. "It did good. I think it did good."

She's squeezing Ino's cheek with only one hand, smooshing her face into a reminiscent of a marshmallow. "You try next!"

Ino fights her off, elbows her away, and pulls out, seemingly from thin air, two tubes of velvet lip gloss, churning like blood-red oil within their containers. "Scrub your face off, Forehead Girl. Time for me to put on these baddies."

She absently rubs the pink veneer of Shizune's prize collection off her own lips, listing towards Ino as she prattles on about the soft and confident shade this velvet allows your face to portray, and just closes her eyes. Ino talks well. Ino needs to talk well, to complete her masters in psychology. It's comforting, listening to her talk.

"Marshmallow baby," she hears a croon, because she must've taken a five minute nap in the middle of filming. "Wanna give me a smooch?"

She doesn't open her eyes and pushes herself up on an elbow, still trying to become one with Ino. "You're ridiculous. Come here."

This one, tragically, feels off and sort of feels like it's peeling off too. She blinks a couple of times, asking into the space between hers and Ino's mouth,  _"Can I kiss you again,"_ in which the rare hysterically flustered laugh that not a lot of people can draw out of Ino begins to bubble from under her skin and onto her fingertips. She waits. Ino pitches forward, and presses warm lips to hers again, both of them staring right at each other and pressing tightly against each other, blinking as the texture of the lipstick feels more and more off.

She pulls away, to see a patch of lip gloss peels off Ino's lip, transferring onto her own.

"Huh," Ino blinks. "It looked nicer when it wasn't. Doing that."

Sakura laughs right at her face, air just colliding against Ino's nose. The blonde scrubs at both the lipstick and her nose, bemoaning the waste of purchasing lip gloss that isn't multifunctional. 

"You can always buy one that isn't," she laughs into her closed fist, handing back the rolling tubes of lip gloss. "Botchy."

Ino ignores her, talking to the camera, fixing a nonexistent hair from the top of her head. 

"Don't listen to the rich doctor woman, everyone. I'm going to wear my expensive as heck lip gloss when I'm out and about and feeling a bit cute, with no kissing involved, and I'm going to wear the heck out of this lip gloss. Go away, Haruno, don't laugh at me, I'm gonna do it."

She keeps laughing at Ino even as her girlfriend stuffs a cotton pad dripping of makeup remover onto her lips and chin, swiping off some of her foundation.

 

Ino shoos her away from packing up the equipment, even though Sakura can carry a good five of those camera stands and mics on a bad day, but when Ino is assertive, it's very adorable. Plus Ino isn't cursed with technology always jumping to smack her across the face, so Sakura just lets her do what she wants.

They're leaning and shoving into each other when Ino turns, pointing at something on her upper lip. She's been snacking on almond, and the flakes must have smeared everywhere on her face.

She has earphones on. Her hands are tucked under her thigh and behind Ino's back. She's not moving anything. 

Ino's finely manicured finger approaches, a teasing remark, until it hovers before her lips, silently asking for permission.

She's not saying that consent is sexy, but it is. Sort of. Maybe. Yes.

She nods, almost shaking the earbuds off, and Ino wipes the offending thing away from her lip, pushing into the cushion of the lip, grinning toothily. Sakura bucks her off, sticking out a tongue, and burrows back into Ino's back, following along to the podcast. 

Ino returns to her own textbook, dropping a kiss to the top of her hair, and whispers a soft  _Your lip balm is cute. You're cute._

**Author's Note:**

> for gen, dobe and countless other inosaku stans. i'm here to bring you stupid-tier content
> 
> no there is no plot i just want to write girls and testing lip products on each other that's my one wish in life, just women enjoy each other's company and men only play secondary, prop-like appearances in their productive lives. THIS FIC PASSES THE GODDAMN BECHDEL TEST TAKE THAT
> 
> please,,,,scream about sakuino with me:[twitter](https://twitter.com/tacobell_com), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tacomakers-central)


End file.
